Initiation
by Mojohd16
Summary: Claire/Quil funny and romantic oneshot. Sixteen year old Claire will do just about anything to prove to Quil she's grown up. Rated K for some minor language.


Author's Note:

Okay guys, well this is my first one shot, so let me know what you think. This story is seperate from my other Quil/Claire story, Decisions, so the characters are a little different. Claire is only sixteen in this story, and she has lived in Washington her entire life. She knows about the wolves in this story, but doesn't know about the imprinting. This story is kind of centered on the theme that Claire is growing up, and her feelings for Quil are becoming romantic, but Quil still treats her like a child. She obviously doesn't like that, and would do anything to prove she's not an immature child anymore.

Well, before I keep you to long, or confuse you, Happy Reading!

And DON'T forget to review. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Yes, I did say that three times.

Suggestions for more oneshots would be helpful as well. I really enjoy writing about imprints.

* * *

><p>I really hate to admit it, but I don't own Twilight or any of these spectacular characters. Bummer.<p>

* * *

><p>Initiation<p>

I stretched my arms out as I yawned loudly. I threw the thick comforter off of my body, exposing my bare skin to the colder air in the room. Goosebumps rose on both of my legs.

I threw on a green t-shirt and some jean shorts, praying that the sun would shine today. The weather predictions have been promising a sunshine-filled day for a week now, and if I didn't get it, I was sure I would explode. I needed some sunshine.

The past few weeks with Quil have been trial and error. And every single trial has ended in error.

You see, two months ago, Quil and I were best friends. We did everything together. We were like siblings. We were tighter than tight. At least that's what I had thought...

Just two weeks ago, Quil and I had our weekly picnic at First Beach. Everything went along normally, that was until he took his shirt off. And that was when I first felt it. The love. The lust.

His perfectly sculpted, copper, eight pack was practically begging to be touched. And then when my eyes moved farther down, past his impressive abs, I reached the little lines along his pelvis bones that formed an arrow towards what I knew was underneath his swimming trunks. Never had I noticed these important details before...

Since that day, everything I do with him is constantly being disrupted by these ridiculous thoughts. I mean, I knew he was a werewolf, but he was also way older than me. He had to have a girlfriend. An amazing, sexy, and mature girlfriend. I was only sixteen. And I wasn't a very attractive sixteen year old either.

I had russet skin, just like every other Native American on the reservation. I plain brown eyes, and black wavy hair, that sometimes frizzed in the extreme humidity. I had a flat chest, my cup size was 36A. I had no 'big booty', and there was almost no indent between my stomach and my hips. I had no curve whatsoever. I had a thirteen year old boy's body.

And my face, well it wasn't ugly or deformed or anything, but it wasn't anything special. I had almond shaped eyes, a roundish nose, and a wide mouth. I was just average. And Quil was _way_ above average.

I stalked out of the bathroom, heading towards the smell of pancakes and bacon. It was Saturday morning, and I felt floaty as I reached the buffet of food that was spread out across the table. My dad was already sitting there, his head hid behind the black and white newspaper he was reading. My mother's alto voice hummed softly in the kitchen, still frying up some hash browns. My older sister, Eva, was at a volleyball tournament in Port Angeles today. Peace and quiet.

I waited patiently for my mother to finish her excessive cooking spree, before digging in to the sprawl of food. She finally came and sat down next to me, setting the bowl full of hash browns amongst the many other fried goodies.

"G'morning sweetie. What are your plans for today?" She asked, as we both filled our plates with the delectable foods. I made sure to douse my pancakes in maple syrup. Yum.

"Well, I think Quil is patrolling all day today, so I'm not sure", I admitted, pausing from my retrieval of bacon strips to think. What _should_ I do? I had always hated days when Quil was busy.

"That's too bad. I have a lunch date planned with Sheila", my mom said, absently staring out the front window, while she cut her pancakes into tiny squares.

Crap. Well, spending a day with my mom was out of the picture. Dad maybe?

"Dad?"

"Sorry, pumpkin, golf league", he said, as he lifted the paper down to reveal his apologetic face.

"That's fine." Actually, no it's not, but I can't say that. Guess I was spending some quality time with the television today. Oh joy.

I spent the rest of my boring morning wandering aimlessly around the house, trying to brainstorm. I didn't have any homework. Our house was spiffy clean. I had just ate food. I turned on the television, but the only decent thing on was monster truck racing, and I wasn't really in the mood for that. What the heck else was there to do?

As if on cue, the doorbell suddenly rang, and I all but fell over running to get it. Who could it be? I pretty much tore the door of the hinges as I flung it open.

But as I opened the white door, the person behind it was the least person I expected it to be.

Embry Call.

What in the world was Embry doing at my house, at eleven in the morning no less?

But as I thought about it, a few possibilities came to mind.

Did Quil get hurt? My heart stopped at the thought. But then I realized Embry wouldn't look so giddy if Quil had been injured. They were brothers, even if they did bicker sometimes...

Maybe Embry had come to look for Quil, forgetting the Quil was patrolling or something.

"Sorry, Embry, he's not here", I informed him as I reached to shut the door again. His large hand intercepted my closing it with a earsplitting smack. I flinched.

"I'm not here for Quil. I'm here for you", he recited, staring at me with eyes like daggers. I gulped.

"M-me?" I asked in utter disbelief.

"Yes. You. Now get in the car", he commanded, dragging me out the door by the wrist. I struggled under his grasp, but he didn't even seem to notice. He lifted me into the passenger seat, buckling the seat belt around me securely. Dang overprotective werewolves.

I didn't know what to say, so I didn't say anything at all as he drove to Quil and him's rental house. As he parked the car onto the gravel driveway, I felt the nervous spasms run through me. I knew Embry was Quil's friend, so he would never hurt me, but this whole kidnapping scenario was scaring the living daylights out of me.

"Why...are we...here?" I asked with choked words. He didn't answer as he threw me over his shoulder, with me dangling my head down like a sack of potatoes. I kicked, but he just grabbed my legs and held them in his iron grip, rendering them immobile. I gave up with a huffy breath of air as he set me down on their creaky living room couch.

I noticed Jacob, Paul, and Jared were in the room, too, and they all had the same mischievous grin on their faces. Uh-oh. This was trouble, I could feel it.

"Claire, do you know why you're here?" Jacob questioned innocently.

"Uh...no." But I'm sure you're going to tell me.

"Well, you see Claire, it's really simple", Jared began, taking a step closer to me, "Do you know what a _wolf girl_ is?" That certainly sparked my interest.

"No, what is she?" I asked anxiously. They all smiled broadly at one another.

"A wolf girl is a girl who guards the pack's secrets and helps us whenever we need it", Embry told me, as he pulled a red paisley handkerchief out of his back pocket.

"Am I one?" My curiosity never ceased to get the best of me. I was basically wriggling in my seat to know the answer.

"Not yet, but you can be", Jake chimed, and I jumped up off the couch with anticipation.

"What do I have to do?" I inquired, trying to get them to take me seriously. They were all still smiling like they just killed a dozen vampires.

"Well, there are a few things...", Embry said, scratching his chin, thinking deeply. They clearly didn't think I could handle the job of being a wolf girl. Little did they know that I would be perfect for the job. And I would get to spend more time with Quil, possibly. I bet Quil would be impressed if I was a wolf girl. Maybe he'd even see me in a romantic way then...

"I'll do anything", I begged, giving them the best puppy dog eyes I could muster up.

"Oh, fine. We'll take pity on you. But first, you have to go through initiation", Jared said, patting my back softly. I could barely breathe straight. I, Claire Demaca, was gonna be a _wolf girl_.

"Okay, Claire, go to the bathroom, and stay in there 'til we call you out. Okay?" Embry asked, and I nodded obediently and got up to follow his instructions. A hot hand grabbed my shoulder and spun me around. "You have to wear this, too. Keep it on until we say you can take it off. 'Kay?" He held up the red handkerchief and tied it around my head. I couldn't see anything.

I felt my way to the bathroom, and heard a few muffled chuckles come from behind me, but figured they were getting a kick out of my blindness.

Once inside, I sat on the edge of the tub for about five minutes, dreaming about the benefits of being a wolf girl. I'm sure my aunt Emily, Kim, and Nessie are wolf girls. They always are around the wolves, making food for them and helping them with their wounds. Quil usually doesn't let me in on any of that kind of stuff. He always says that I'm only a kid and that I should get to have a normal childhood.

The bathroom door creaked open and I heard Jake's voice assure me that it was safe to take off my blindfold and come back out. So I did just that, and followed him back into the living room.

All the boys were still there, but there were now two folding chairs sitting about four feet apart, facing each other.

"Stand by that chair", Jake commanded, gently shoving me towards one of the chairs. I stood, facing Jared, who was standing in front of the other chair now, facing me head on. I waited intently for his instructions.

"Okay, this will test your reflexes", he informed me, "Follow every movement I make, exactly." I nodded.

He stepped to the left, I stepped to the left. He stepped to the right, I stepped to the right. He did five jumping jacks, I did five jumping jacks. He sat down in the chair, I sat down in my chair. He got off the chair, I got off my chair. He spun around two times, I spun around two times. He stretched his fingers to his toes, I stretched my fingers to my toes. He put his hands on his head, I put my hands on my head.

He sat down in his chair, I sat down in... _Oh. My. God._

I definitely sat down in the chair, but there was something soggy and damp that was on top of the chair's seat. I pulled it out from under me as all the guys exploded into deafening laughter. It was a wet dish towel.

I didn't want to get up, but I knew I had to get away from all these idiotic assholes. My face had to be redder than it had ever been before as I stood up and walked back into the bathroom, my head facing the dirty carpet as I went. The volume of laughter only increased as I made my exit. I knew I looked like I had just wet my pants.

But no, my bad luck couldn't end there, life just had to be a total butt-kicker and throw another horrible factor into my already dreadful predicament. Just as I reached the bathroom door, the front door slammed, and Quil walked in, smiling widely when he noticed my presence. I didn't smile back, and instead, ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I didn't want Quil to see me like this.

I started crying softly once I was safely behind a closed door. I heard some raised voices in the living room, but couldn't hear the exact words of the conversation. Honestly, I just wanted to crawl under a hole and die. I was beyond screwed.

"Claire, don't cry. Come out, please?" Quil's soft voice asked, and I could hear his massive body lean against the bathroom door. I ignored him, and stopped crying until I could hear his weight move off the door. I heard footsteps go back down the hallway, so I let myself cry again, once I knew he was gone.

This wasn't fair. All I wanted was to be a wolf girl, to be someone that Quil could confide in and trust, and treat like an adult. But Quil would never see me as one anymore. He'd always see me as naive Claire who got tricked into looking like she wet her pants. What a reputation.

I finally cried myself out a few hours later, and made the decision to leave the bathroom. I planned on getting out of the bathroom and sprinting out of the house before Quil could catch a glimpse of my still-damp rear end.

I opened the door as hushed as I could and dashed towards the front door. Just as I turned the brass doorknob, a large, warm hand softly seized my elbow. Great. Caught.

"Claire, don't leave. I'm sorry about what they did to you. I had no clue that they were planning on this. I would have stopped them if I'd known. I'm really sorry", Quil said, with saddened eyes. I felt my body slide into a pool of mush on the floor.

"It's fine Quil, it's not your fault. I just need to go home, change, and get some sleep", I assured him, shrugging his fingers off me.

"No, Claire, it _is_ my fault. I should have been here to stop them. I'm really sorry they tricked you. It was cruel. Believe me, none of them will be walking straight tomorrow. I took care of them." He let out a small smile at the memory, and I pictured Embry, Jake, and Jared's punishments. I had to admit, it did make me feel a teensy bit better. Okay, a _lot_ a bit better.

"See you soon Quil", I whispered, knowing he'd be able to hear me with his heightened wolf hearing. I made it halfway down the front walk before he stopped me once again. But when I turned around, the expression on his face stunned me. His chocolate eyes were darkened, and his thick lips were curved into a weird version of a pout. He leaned in the slightest bit, and _then_ it hit me...

He was going to kiss me.

I moved the last part of the way until our lips met. His were warm and soft, molding to mine in the most perfect way. I enjoyed the simplicity of it, but felt the need for more. I stuck my tongue out in between my lips, tracing along the cupid's bow of his. He tasted so good. Like cinnamon, lemon, vanilla, and fruit punch, all at the same time.

After a few unmeasurable seconds, he pulled away, much to my disappointment. But seconds later he was back, but now his tongue was tracing along my lips. I enjoyed every second of it. We both sighed heavily when it was over, our foreheads touching lightly against each other. He smiled brightly at me.

"Your initiation is complete. Your now officially a wolf girl, Claire. _My_ wolf girl."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, and now hit the little blue review link. Tell me if you liked it or not, and why. Give me some constructive critism or make a suggestion for another oneshot. Or even just comment on how hot all the werewolves are in the movies.<p>

It would make my day...


End file.
